


Красное платье

by Deathfeanor



Category: YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Relationships: Gackt/Jon Underdown





	Красное платье

— Это — что? — с опаской спросил Джон, глядя на пакет в руках Гакта.  
— А это тебе! — торжественно заявил Гакт и буквально насильно вручил пакет Джону. — Подарок!

Предчувствуя неладное, Джон заглянул в пакет и достал оттуда…  
— ПЛАТЬЕ?!

Гакт закивал, как китайский болванчик, и улыбнулся, как дебил, явно очень довольный собой.  
— Надень! — изрёк он.

Джон молча посмотрел на него с выражением, ничего хорошего не предвещающим.  
— Надевай! — сменил Гакт тон на командирский.  
— Да ты рехнулся, — отозвался Джон, хотя прекрасно понимал, что спорить бесполезно.

Гакт подошёл к нему, взял его лицо в ладони и с громким чмоком поцеловал в губы.  
— Да, — сказал он, — с тех пор как тебя увидел.  
Джон оценил комплимент.  
— Ладно, — почти сдался он. — А что я с этого поимею?  
— Мммм… Ну, ты же понимаешь, что если я тебя стану одевать, будет только хуже?  
— Думаешь, я не отобьюсь?  
— Хочешь рискнуть?  
— Нет, пожалуй, — осторожно ответил Джон.  
— Вот и славненько. Надевай.

Джон проворчал для проформы и удалился в ванную. Когда он оттуда вышел, Гакт поперхнулся вином и, захохотав, свалился с дивана на пол.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — искренне сказал Джон.

Гакт продолжал ржать.  
— Н-да, — похрюкивая и держась за живот, с трудом проговорил он, — вижуал-кейщика из тебя не выйдет. Ты даже на трансвестита не тянешь!  
— Вообще-то, это была твоя идея, — обиженно сказал Джон.

Гакт ещё раз хрюкнул и поднялся на ноги.  
— Ладно, ладно, не обижайся. Дорогая, ты прекрасна! — Он взял Джона за руки и притянул его к себе. — Только вот макияж бы не помешал.  
— Ты — мерзкий, грязный извращенец!  
— И это говорит мне человек, который носит лифчик!  
— Я его не ношу!  
— Но надевал же!  
— Ты, вообще, стринги носишь!  
— Да. Но это мужские стринги! И да, я сейчас без них.  
— Правда? — Джон опустил взгляд, но плотная джинсовая ткань не давала возможности проверить эту информацию.  
— Удостовериться хочешь? — сладко проворковал Гакт, прижимаясь к Джону всем телом. — Чувствуешь?..  
— Да… — Джон потянулся к его губам.

Гакт с жадностью поцеловал его, заскользил руками по обтянутому атласом телу; потом толкнул Джона так, что тот неуклюже плюхнулся на диван. Неприлично длинный разрез открыл взору больше, чем следовало бы.  
— Ого, — хмыкнул Гакт. — И после этого кто-то меня называет извращенцем! — Он плотоядно улыбнулся. — Не надеялся, что ты и это наденешь. — Он осторожно коснулся резинки красных — под цвет платья — кружевных трусиков.  
— Ну… — Джон покраснел и попытался прикрыться. — Я подумал, раз платье…

Гакт схватил его за руки.  
— Не пытайся спрятаться, — с жутковатой улыбочкой произнёс он. — Я хочу видеть всё, дорогая.  
— Могу всё снять, — покорно сказал Джон.  
— Ну, нет! Это было бы слишком просто! Ах да! Макияж!

Гакт сгрёб с туалетного столика кучу косметики. Вернулся к дивану и уселся верхом на джоновых коленках, не давая ему ни малейшего шанса сбежать.  
— Так-с, — сказал он, — приступим. Для начала вам, девушка, не помешало бы побриться, но на это времени нет.

Джон вздохнул обречённо и отдал себя на растерзание горе-визажисту. Дожидаясь, пока Гакту надоест страдать фигнёй, он гладил его бёдра и спину, расстегнул его ремень и рубашку. Гакт попытался было успокоить возбудившуюся «девушку», но безуспешно. Джону надоели глупые игры — он хотел секса. Гакт сдался. Не завершив свой шедевр, швырнул куда подальше тушь и помаду и стал целовать Джона, одновременно нашаривая молнию на его платье. Совладав, наконец, с ней, он уложил Джона на диван и стянул с него лиф. Джон шумно вздохнул, когда горячие губы Гакта прижались к его шее, а руки скользнули под юбку.  
— Хочешь меня? — шепнул Гакт.  
— А что, незаметно?  
— Очень даже заметно…

Гакт задрал платье на Джоне ещё выше и почти рывком сорвал с него бельё. Отпустил его, разделся сам. Джон схватил его за руки и с силой притянул к себе. Обвил его руками и ногами, выгнулся под ним, жадно впился в его губы. Гакт тяжело задышал, сорвал с него остатки платья. Джон ещё крепче обнял его, подмял под себя. Сжал его ягодицы, не стесняясь оставлять следы ногтей.  
— Э! Э! Э! — запротестовал Гакт, почувствовав посягательство на свою задницу. — Я сверху!  
— Ну уж нет! — Джон бесцеремонно раздвинул его ноги. — Я же сказал, что хочу с этого маскарада что-нибудь поиметь.

Гакт хмыкнул и демонстративно приподнял бёдра ему навстречу.  
— Ну, раз так, то трахни меня, дорогая.  
Джон свесился с дивана, пошарил под ним и извлёк оттуда тюбик со смазкой. Вручил его Гакту.  
— Сделай это сам, дорогой, — проворковал он. — Хочу посмотреть, как у тебя это получится.

Он отстранился, глядя на то, как Гакт «делает это сам» — как выдавливает немного смазки на пальцы, как приподнимается, чтобы подготовить себя. Зрелище было довольно забавное.  
— Иди сюда, — прошептал Джон. — Повернись…

Гакт сладко прищурился и повернулся на живот. Джон наклонился над ним, поцеловал его затылок, шею, плечи, спину; навалился на него всем весом, слегка сжал зубами его ухо, просунул руку под его живот, заставив его приподняться, крепко сжал его; Гакт издал не то рык, не то стон.  
— Ну что, — шепнул Джон, — ты не передумал? Трахнуть тебя?  
— Да… — сиплым голосом отозвался Гакт.

Джон вдруг освободил его от своих объятий и хмыкнул.  
— А может, я передумал.  
Гакт перевернулся на спину.  
— Да я тебе шею сверну! — ответил от, нахмурившись.

Джон рассмеялся и наклонился к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Гакт стиснул его в объятиях, запустил пальцы в его волосы, подался бёдрами ему навстречу. Громко застонал, когда Джон вошёл в него, и вцепился в его плечи.  
— Сильней… — прохрипел он.

Он извивался, стонал в голос, хватал ртом воздух, шептал что-то бессвязное. Джон нависал над ним, опираясь на руки и стараясь проникнуть как можно глубже.  
— Джон! — произнёс вдруг Гакт капризным тоном. — Ещё! Сильней! Ну! Хочу, чтоб… больно…  
— Как прикажешь, солнышко…

Джон выпрямился, перехватил его так, чтобы было удобнее и сделал резкий толчок. Гакт вскрикнул, задышал ещё тяжелее.  
— О… Да… Ещё!

В ответ Джон застонал и задвигался ещё сильнее.  
— Чёрт… — прохрипел он. — Сейчас кончу…  
— Это нечестно, — тем же капризным голосом отозвался Гакт. — Я хочу быть первым.

Джон осторожно освободил его и улёгся рядом с ним.  
— Хорошо, — мурлыкнул он. — Что для этого сделать?

Гакт, прищурившись, посмотрел на него, поцеловал, запустил пальцы в его волосы и осторожно, но с вполне однозначным намёком, потянул его голову вниз.  
— Сделай мне приятное, дорогая. И проглоти.

Джон не заставил себя уговаривать. Он старательно целовал, сосал, вылизывал, ласкал… Гакт держал его за волосы, всё сильнее и сильнее толкаясь в его рот.  
— Ах ты, шлюшка, — шептал он, — ты же, небось, весь день только об этом и мечтал, а?

Ответа он, конечно, не получил, но ему это и ненужно было. Он наслаждался ролью господина и повелителя и покорностью Джона. Он кончил с громким протяжным стоном, и Джон, действительно, проглотил всё до капли. И своё тоже.  
— Люблю, когда ты послушный… — проворковал Гакт, прижимая Джона к себе и обнимая его. — Но в другой раз я буду сверху.  
— Как прикажешь, — улыбаясь, отозвался Джон.  
— Правильный ответ. — Гакт чмокнул его в губы. — Пойдём-ка в душ.


End file.
